Fighting Flames
by DreamingRoseWithPower
Summary: Lissa and Dimitri are caught red handed. Rose and Christian are hurt the most, watch as they grow together and explore their lives in the coming years. Special points of view to come!
1. Chapter 1

Best morning ever, not. Tears were welling up in my eyes as I paced in front of the oak doors. I had dismissed the guards. It help to be head of the royal guard at times like these. I heard foot steps approaching. I turned on my heel to see Christian.

"Rose what's wrong? Where's Lissa? Where's Dimitri?"

I couldn't speak I just started to cry. He pulled me into his arms enveloping me in his hold. He held me there for what felt like hours. I finally shifted out of his hold when my tears ran dry and all my emotions became one. Anger.

"Go see for yourself." I spat and kicked open the doors. They sprung apart like bats out of hell. Everyone froze. Eyes shifted from person to person but no one spoke. Out of the corner of my eye Christian's hands started shaking with an orange glow. Oh Shit.

"Christian don't. They aren't worth it." I felt the shock and pain my words caused Lisa but I didn't care.

"Your right." he said, he sounded as if he had something else at play. "Rose? Would you like to be my personal, one and only guardian? We could go anywhere, travel the world?" I was baffled he wants me as his guardian. But then I remembered our situation. We had nothing holding us back here anymore we were free.

"Roza please we didn't mean for this to happen. Don't leave." I gave a sadistic laugh that looked like it was a slap in the face to Dimitri. "Rose please we are sorry." Cried Lissa.

"Stop!" I snapped, I didn't care anymore I was crushed. "You lost the right to call me that when you got my best friend into bed. Good day your majesty, Guardian Belkiov." I took a deep breath and grabbed Christians forearm. "Lets go Chris, I need to get to HQ 'asap', we have paper work to do, boxes to pack, and calls to make. Come on." I gave him one last tug and he sub sided and let me pull him out into the hallway. We stood in silence with our eyes locked not knowing what to do. I heard my transmitter crackle in my ear and turned it back on with out braking eyes contact with Christian.

"This is Guardian Hathaway I need the on duty guards of the Queen's Chambers back as well as a 20 on Hans."

"This is Guardian Blake, we are heading up and Hans is in his office Hathaway."

"Thank You, Hathaway out."

I looked up at Christian. His eyes where looking over my head at the doors that had ruined our lives. I was trembling, I didn't know what to do I felt so lost.

"What do we do now?" He shifted his eyes to me, I was surprised he even heard me it was barely a whisper.

"We get out of here, go anywhere maybe to your mom and Abe's, there is nothing here for us now. It's time to start over."

I nodded a leaned against against his chest he wrapped me in his arms again and squeezed me tight. He rested his head on top of mine and spoke softly.

"Come on Rosie we need to get moving before the guards see us braking down. We have reputations to up hold." He said it with a smirk but it wasn't genuine. There was pain, sadness, and anger in his ice blue eyes. But he wouldn't let it show neither would I, not yet. I nodded and we cut across court to HQ. Christian busted through the doors with me on his heels. He was showing his anger. He flung open the door to Hans office and stood in front of his desk fuming until Hans looked up.

"Lord Ozera to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I am changing my guard effective immediately, Guardian Hathaway will be reassigned to me, she has already accepted." I stepped forward next and stood at attention with my head held high. And resorted with protocol when everything else failed. Hans looked to me and nodded.

"Permission to speak sir?" Hans spoke.

"Permission granted."

"I am resigning from my position of High Queen's guard effective immediately and accepting the offer to solo guard Lord Ozera." Hans froze and quickly slipped on his mask and spoke.

"I hate to say it Hathaway, but you are going to be one hell of a loss to us here. You are the deadliest Guardian on the force. Does your mother know of this?" Christian spoke before I could and thank god he did.

"Guardian Hathaway is of legal age to make this decision she is not Five she is 20 and is a legal adult. If that is all we will be off. Good day." He snapped and headed towards the door. Hans shifted and looked at me and nodded.

"Take care Hathaway, Keep him alive." I was surprised, I always respected Hans but never thought it would be hard to leave from his command.

"Always sir, with my life." And I spun on my heel and met with Christian and walked out of the building side by side not speaking. We were comfortable with the silence, we always have. But he broke the silence first as we got onto the side walk by Mia's Cafe.

"I was going to propose to her tonight. Make a big scene in front of the palace and everything just for her. And I lost her to the damn Russian." He growled "Sorry I mean you lost him too I guess."

"Yea I guess." I left it drift off until we came up on the liquor store. Adrian. I spun around and looked at Christian.

"What about Adrian, Sydney, Mia, Eddie, Jill even. When we leave, what will happen? Do we tell them?"

"We pack and have everything sorted then tell them, ok? It would be too hard for me to face them right now." I nodded I didn't want to seem weak but it was the truth we are leaving our life here and soon at that. Lucky me, Dimitri and I's apartment, his now, I hadn't completely put my stuff away and still had the boxes.

"Christian."

"Yea"

"Can you help me get my stuff from the apartment, most of it is packed still from my move in." I sighed. "If you don't want to I completely understand." He nodded and we walked towards the apartment complex for the last time. When we got to the door I got out my key and opened the door to no one, thank god no one was home. Not here, I can't call this home anymore. We walked in with silence perfectly happy with it too. We worked in sync grabbed the movies and fuzzy blankets all the clear things that were mine from the living room, Christian put the box by the door and grabbed another and we moved to the office, I ordered my field reports and filled them accordingly. Christian picked up my computer and charger and wrapped it up and put it in the protective case with out me asking, he really did understand me, it was funny.

"Rose"

"Yea Sparky?" He was holding a photo of me and Dimitri from while we were still at the academy. It had been our favorite because we weren't focused on the photo but each other.

"Damn..Burn it. Wait no, burn me out of it since I won't be here anymore."

"You are evil you know that Rosie." He said with a chuckle, it was genuine because he was all for destroying something in some way, shape or form. Within seconds my photo was burning you could tell it was me but barely, he did a perfect burn.

"Perfect Pyro!"

"Thanks." He said with a wink clearly proud of his controlled burn.

We put the box by the door and moved to the bedroom and closet. I grabbed my 2 suitcases and duffel bags and started filling them not bothering to fold them I wanted to get out of here. Christian took notice and grabbed every thing from my closet and laid it on the bed and I put it in the bags. I saw my Chatick that Lissa had given me years ago I tossed it onto the bed not caring for it anymore, I didn't guard her anymore I guarded the Lions. Once we cleared the closet we mover to my burro. I totally forgot about my bathing suit and intimates in the drawer. oh well. Then something hit the back of my head. I spun around and glared at Christian. He had the one drawer I didn't want him in open. I looked down at my feet. Oh lord it was a thong. He had shot a thong at my head. Great.

"Aww Chris get out of there." He just started laughing uncontrollably he leaned against the wall for support. In between chuckles he spoke.

"Damn Rose who knew you were such a tease."

He flung a another at me I caught it and put it in my bag and shoved him away and grabbed the rest and put them in the bags and moved on to the others. I put all my shoes and bathroom stuff in one bag and training gear extra stakes and sorts in another. When we finished the room was practically empty. It looked like everything that made it look like there was life died except one thing. Christian noticed it too, it was my photo album of all the years at the academy. I went over and took it from his hands and laid it on the bed. I took out any photos that had Eddie, Mason, Christian, Adrian, Sydney, Mia or anyone else that I was on good terms with at this time. But I couldn't bring myself to get rid of the photo that had the whole gang, and Lissa and I's graduation photo. They meant to much. I still loved her but I was numb my walls were up and I was blocking her out. I pushed them into my purse and grabbed my the rest of my bags and moved towards the door. I noticed Christian didn't follow. I turned back to him, he was holding the album closed in between his hands and pressed tightly. Then smelled what he was doing. He burned the album closed. That sneaky basterd he was out doing me in pay back. But I didn't mind too much it was a perfect representation of how we feel. Closed, burned, with missing parts in our hearts that need to be filled. He turned and I saw a single tear role down his cheek I dropped my bags and moved to his side. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and rested my head on his shoulder, we needed each other, now more than ever we were in this together, whether we like it or not. He leaned into me and did the same we were there for what felt like forever just holding each other scared to let the other go thinking they would leave too. He let go first and spun me to the door and picked up the bags and I got the boxes. I stopped and put the boxes down and moved to the fridge.

"Are you ok Rose?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

It wasn't the truth, I was crumbling inside but I stayed strong. I erased to little white board and wrote a new message for Dimitri: 'Protect her with your life.' I grabbed a piece of tape from the office and taped the key to the board and picked up the boxes again.

"OK, ready to go?"

He nodded and led the way out. Lucky us his apartment was just up a floor talk about convince. When we got there we did the same for his place when were all done his looked more dead than Dimitri's. I felt and heard a buzz come from my back pocket and walked into the kitchen to inspect Christian soon followed his went off as well. We took out our phones at the same time. I checked the screen, it was Dmitri calling I switched off the ringer and put it back, Christian did the same, it was probably Lissa. It was noon now Lissa had meetings starting soon and Dimitri would be guarding her, hopefully.

"You want me to make lunch I really don't want to leave the suite until we have a game plan."

I nodded and Christian started maneuvering through the kitchen I sat up on the counter out of the way for the most part, and started thinking. Where could we go? Abe's in turkey wasn't a bad idea, it was safe, reliable and I knew we would be welcome with out a doubt.

I must have zoned out because the next thing I knew I was being tickled like a little kid by none other than Christian Ozera. I broke out laughing and squealing. I tried to get out from Christian's grasp but I couldn't he was too quick with his tickle attacks.

"Wake up Hathaway no zoning out on the job. Come on its your first day. Your acting like you did for the field experience." I laughed and it was genuine.

"Yeah expect now I willingly am protecting your ass." I noted as I hopped down from the counter and sat at the island/ bar. "So what did you make Sparky?" He smiled and shook his head and set a place for me and himself. He put an plate in front of me as well as a wine glass.

"I give you a grilled chicken salad with a lemon zest and white wine mad'em." He said as he flipped a towel over his shoulder and leaned against the counter crossing his arms and looked at me. Damn that was a cool move. How come all the men in my life can cook though every girl but Sydney and Mia can't cook for shit. Its so ironic.

"Ooo sounds nice, but wine, I can't I'm on the clock like you said."

"To hell with what I said and besides we are inside double wards nothing is getting in, so drink and eat Hathaway." I nodded and he sat next to me and we ate in comfortable silence for a bit until we were interrupted by a knock at the door. I checked the bond, it wasn't Lissa or Dimitri they were in meetings. Christian looked at me as if asking if it was them I shook my head and hid so he could open the door. He stood and another knock sounded. I hid behind the counter. I heard him open the door and sigh.

"Hey guys come on in Rose and I were just eating lunch." I stood up and made my self look normal. I wonder who it is. Then I saw them it was the rest of the gang, well except for Sydney she was stationed somewhere in the Middle East as far as I'm concerned.

"Hey guys what are y'all doing…what's with all the boxes." It was Eddie. As I came around the corner everyone eyed us with concern. I made eye contact with Christian and nodded then looked back at our friends, we had to tell them.

"You guys might want to come in, it's story time. Come into the kitchen we can get drinks. Eddie are you off duty today?" He nodded and the rest followed Christian and I to the kitchen. Christian got down 3 more wine glasses and passed them around. And leaned against the kitchen counter as did everyone else. I sat down and steadied myself before I started, eyes were flickering between the group.

"So… Long story short we are leaving, Lissa and Dimitri betrayed us in the most unforgivable way. I can't speak for Christian but I need to get out of here." I took a sip of my wine and placed my glass down and looked to Christian, pain was written across his faced. He nodded and downed his glass before speaking.

"Rose is right, we caught them in the act. Its worse for Rose because of the bond," he was cut off by Adrian.

"What? No! Lissa wouldn't do that neither would Dimitri they are crazy about you guys. How?" Eddie was next to speak. He slammed his glass down and straightened pushing off the the counter making a b-line for the door.

"I'm going to kill him!" He roared. I pushed him back he wasn't thinking, Christian spoke again.

"Eddie no, I already tried, well sort of." He snorted and refilled his glass. Mia spoke up for the first time. "Rose what are you going to do aren't you her guardian you can't just up and leave they'll charge you with treason." I gave a small laugh and smirked and took another sip. Adrian sighed, he must have guessed.

"You changed guards didn't you, Christian is yours now, safe choice Little Dhampir." I smiled half heartedly and downed the glass. And held it out to Christian for him to refill it. He got the idea and did so with out question. Adrain spoke again, "Where are you guys going to go? It's not like you have unlimited choices." I snorted, and everyone looked weirdly at me.

"What? It's not like I can just take him anywhere I have to think of his safety above all else. We are going to my parents in Turkey. They would gladly house us until Christian decides where he wants to be." Everyone nearly choked on their wine and stared wide eyed at me. Christian looked shocked and spoke directly to me.

"They agreed, they are ok with us coming over?" I shook my head, "I haven't asked yet but I'm 99.9% sure that Abe will say yes. But you guys can't tell Dimitri and Lissa where we are going. Lie if you must but I want us hidden the best we can." They all nodded in sync. Mia bowed her head and spoke with a soft voice that sounded as if she was on the verge of tears. "So you guys are really moving to Turkey, and leaving us with the cheaters." I stood and wrapped her into a hug she put down her glass and did the same and cried into my shoulder. Mia and I have become close since our move to court almost 2 years ago. I rubbed her back trying to calm her down, I wasn't having such luck. I looked over at Eddie as if saying, 'come get your lady'. He got the message and wrapped her up and held her close, her tears slowed. Adrain was next. "So I guess since we are dropping bombs, Mia and I might as well drop ours. We are half siblings we share the same biological father. So her new title is Lady Miaria Ann Ivaskov. And Eddie is her Guardian. So yeah that was our morning." He said that in one breath, wow. Christian and I were frozen we clearly weren't expecting that. Damn our life is filled with drama.

"Wow Mia that's great you are a Royal, congrats you'll do great, I'm so happy for you. Plus you get the second best guardian after me, life couldn't get better." I joked. Everyone gave a small laugh and nodded in agreement. We all knew this was going to be hard on all of us but shit happens and you just have to roll with the shots that we get on the daily. We made small talk and played pool and drank and made small talk till there as a knock at the door. It was a little after 3 so Lissa was done with her meetings by now. Eyes went to me I checked the bond it was Lissa she was staring at the door wishing for it to open but I couldn't tell who was with her. But I had a pretty solid guess.

"Shit! God damn it!" I said just above a whisper. Everyone immediately knew who it was. We all tensed and Christian went to the door but didn't open it. He looked to me and I shook my head I really didn't want him to open it.

"Open up. Please, Christian I know you are in there, we just want to talk and explain ourselves." I froze yet again. Dimitri must be with her. "Fine be that way. Your turn." There was a loud kick to the door I made eye contact with Eddie and we inched towards the door I pushed Christian back behind me he didn't stay he got in the middle of Eddie and I and Mia and Adrain flanked us. There was another kick. I tensed and brought my hand to my pistol and unclipped the lock and put my hand on the grip of my pistol. I saw Eddie grip his from under his shirt. There came another kick, wow kick number 3 he needs more practice. Christian's hands started to glow, we wanted a fight. The finial kick came crashing down and Eddie and I had our pistols drawn and aimed center mass right at Dimitri. He froze then tensed and shoved Lissa away before she could see us. We made eye contact, I smirked and adjusted my grip. We never broke eye contact. Eddie holstered his pistol and told Mia and Adrain to go back to the kitchen for a bit. They did but not willingly they still watched from behind the counter.

"Dimitri what's going on." Just then Lissa poked her head in the door and froze. Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. Christian spoke first.

"Majesty I suggest you leave and take your guardian with you and don't ever return." His hands sparked and fire danced in between his fingers. And just like that Dimitri started to charge but I was quicker. I was in front of Christian and clicked the safety off, my weapon was hot. Dimitri froze mid step and straightened, he was roughly 5 feet from my barrel, an easy shot.

"I believe Lord Ozera has asked you to leave his residence. I suggest you do before this gets messy and I remove you myself. " I snarled never wavering from my position.

"Roza what are you doing? Put the gun down you are a lousy shot anyway." I laughed and shot out the light just above his head. Everyone froze. I just smirked.

"You were saying what exactly?" I growled and holstered the pistol and walked right up to him and had him against the wall in seconds, he wasn't expecting this by any means. He tried to struggle but found it to be no use I was stronger even though I was smaller.

"I said don't ever call me that again, if you must address me use my proper title or don't speak at all." I snarled and tightened my hold on him.

"Rose stand down, we don't need you to go to jail for killing him before we leave." I gave Dimitri one last shove into the wall and released him.I was proud I had left a Dimitri sized imprint in the wall. I moved to stand in front of Christian. And waited for someone to make the next move. It was Mia and Adrain. They advanced and stood in front of me and Eddie. We were both in protective stances ready to jump at any possible threat. "You two go to the kitchen let the Royals handle this." Said Adrain not bothering to turn towards us. Eddie and I made eye contact, it was an order we had no choice anymore. We went to the kitchen. I sat down and finished eating I didn't bother listening in clearly neither did Eddie he downed 2 more glasses of wine and the bottle was empty. We both groaned and looked around for more, we needed it. I got off the stool and kicked off my heels and put my hair into a high bun and walked across to the living room. Eddie followed along we were feeling useless we wanted to be in the action. We slumped onto the couch. We sat on a funny angle in our seats and groaned in unison. I shook my head and unclipped my pistol and slammed it onto the coffee table, followed bye my two stakes. Eddie did the same and kicked his feet up and put them onto the coffee table next to his weapons. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander. I remembered I still had to message Abe about coming over and using the plane he kept at court. I shot up and went back to the hallway and went to my box with my computer. They were still talking but stopped when I walked by. I snapped.

"Oh please don't stop on my account." I said with a false happy tone all well to known by them. Lissa sighed and spoke to me.

"Rose please let me explain I.." I cut her off as I grabbed my computer. "No Lissa, you listen to me, you slept with my boyfriend, you are supposed to be my sister, my best friend. I can't even begin to imagine what sick thoughts crossed your mind when it all started. There is only so much I can take from you, I love you endlessly but I can't be near you anymore you have done the unforgivable." She started to tear up and ran out of the door way crying. Well that was easy. Dimitri shot me a look and I snapped again.

"Oh fuck off, I went to the ends of the earth to bring you back and you go off sleeping with my sister." He froze pain evident on his face and followed after the Queen. We all sighed with relief.

I stalked back to the living room, Adrain, Mia and Christian followed. I opened my computer and check the weather, its safe to fly thank god I want to get out of here as soon as possible. As everyone took a seat I pulled out my phone and called Abe.

:Ring Ring Ring:

A-Hello? Kemiz is everything ok?

R- Hey old man. Yea everything is fine I was wondering if you could authorize a flight to Turkey with the jet asap. I really don't want to talk about it now I'll speak when I get home.

A- Of coarse, consider it done. Can't wait to see you. I'll have the flight leave at 16:00 is that ok?

R- That's perfect abba thank you again see you soon. Bye.

A- Goodbye my daughter.

:Click:

"Our flight is at four, we need to get going." I stood and re-holsterd every weapon not listening to anything being said. I moved to put back on my heels and shoved my computer back into the box and put my purse into another duffel. I turned to find everyone standing and saying their goodbyes. I came back to the group and we silently fell into a group hug not wanting to let go, to lose each other. Christian broke the silence.

"You guys do relise we need your help taking everything to the tarmac right?" Everyone laughed and broke apart. Eddie and I got stuck with the the duffels being strapped to us and carrying 3 boxes each. Great everyone else grabbed the bags. And we were off.


	2. Chapter 2

Why hello all, I'm so sorry for the huge delay. This is one of my first stories and it is quite new to me. Thank you all for the feed back good and bad. On the other hand please remember this is FAN - FICTION its supposed to be fun and open and riding the lines of 'is this really possible'. A couple things I want to point out that might not have been addressed in the story;

1\. The bond is still intact between our dear Lisa and Rose, which means Rose has darkness, ergo her strength.

2\. I chose to make Mia a royal because she deserves some happiness too and i feel like Eddie is her perfect prince.

3\. Obviously i don't own any of this but the plot... Im not that creative.

So without further a-due I give you Chapter 2 of Fighting Flames!

-Christian's Point of View-

It's been 5 hours since we boarded the plane and said goodbye to our old life at court. Rose and I have been conjoined at the hip, too afraid to let the other out of our sight even for a second. We sat next to each other leaning into each other. I have been trying to calm Rose since take off, because of being shadow kissed she has all the side effects. And still has the visions and blinding spots when she leaves the security of the wards. I feel helpless when this happens especially since Spokane, she has sacrificed so much for everyone around her, and nothing but bad things happen to her. From that point on I vowed to be less of a burden on her, I'll get trained like a guardian and go from there. I felt her stir next to me. She moved and readjusted her hold on my arm and position of her head on my shoulder. Seeing her with her guard down is magnificent, she seems so venerable yet controlled, composed, yet deadly. And that was the truth.

:8 hours Later:

Someone shook my shoulder. I stirred and felt something fall into my lap. It was clearly a person, Rose. I opened my eyes to Rose staring me down and sitting cross-legged in my lap. She seemed perfectly fine like the shadow kissed side effects weren't touching her any more. She saw my realization, laughed and leaned in for a hug.

"We are here Sparky! We are starting our new lives today. Come on we have to go meet my parents they are waiting for us." I wrapped my arms around her and brought her closer to me, she did so happily. I think our new lives will be great.

"Ok fine Rosie, but I am really tired we didn't have dinner." She pulled from my hold and giggled. I mean Rose Muzuer Hathaway just giggled at me, wow. She is endless, always changing.

"Oh Sparky it's only lunch time here. Remember the time zone changes…" she trailed off and climbed off my lap. I felt thousands degrees colder when she left. And by the look on her face she felt the same way. We were frozen in each others realization. I stood and cleared my throat and moved to grab the bags we had up here. Rose did the same and instead she would step off first being the guardian here. I noticed she was also doing it because her mother was on the outside watching and scrutinizing her daughter's every step. We got down the steps and put our luggage with the stack of boxes we each had. Rose grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to her happy parents. Her mother stiffened and slipped on her guardian mask, or at least that's what Rose calls it. Her father stayed as relaxed as ever. I haven't seen Janine and Abe since their wedding a year and a half ago.

"Kemiz how are you my daughter. Ah, Mr. Ozera a pleasure to see you again." Rose smiled and nodded but wasn't into it she was searching for threats as was her mother neither made a normal reception of each other. I sighed as did Abe. He clapped me on the shoulder and walked with me to the pile of stuff with Rose and Janine in tow.

"So Son what brings you and my daughter to Turkey on such short notice. Does it have something with that Russian, I never liked him only tolerated him for Rose. I love his family though but he himself is the devil."

"I couldn't agree more sir, and yes partially, there are more parts at play. I'm sure Rose would rather wait till we are safely secured before she brakes guard and tells the story." He nodded in agreement and we reached for bags and the women grabbed the boxes. I saw Rose flash me a grateful smile. We knew how each other operated, what we like and more.

"So what do you do for a living Christian are you moving on up in the business world?" I grimaced. I had received my masters in business and economics in 2 years all because of Lissa and her instance of its importance.

"I'm a fully educated business man, I wasn't able to accept any offers because of my relationship with the Queen and the conflicting message it sent to the people, but that has been turned now." He nodded as if he understood as we loaded everything into the large black SUV's and climbed in. I doubt he truly understood Rose and I's situation but I am just grateful for the shelter from the storm. We road in comfortable silence till we made it to the estate. It was huge it looked to be bigger than the palace itself. Rose noticed my fascination and spoke up.

"Cool right? It has an indoor range, pool, gym and sparing area." She said with a smile on here face like a kid on Christmas morning god she is amazing. I froze. Holy shit I like my ex's sister. Well damn. Oh well. Janine spoke up from behind the wheel.

"Rosemarie don't brag please, it doesn't suit you." I believed the opposite just talking about that made the fire reappear in her eyes. The flames that were smothered by our lover's betrayal.

"With all do respect Guardian Muzuer I haven't seen Rose this happy talking about her home and family in a long time, so Rose this does suit you, thank you for bringing me." She gave a small laugh and looked across to me.

"Oh come on Sparky I owe it all to you."

I chuckled and shook my head and just like that 2 more guardians help Janine and Rose carry everything into the house. While I was looking around Rose made plans with her parents to explain everything at lunch in a couple hours so we can settle in. She helped Guardian Pratt and Black carry the rest to the stop of the guest floor. And started taking her stuff to her room it was magnificent and defiantly not what I would expect Rose to want and have as a room it was so angelic. The bed was suspended from the ceiling and her closet was the far wall and then her shoes. It was a perfect girl room except for the colors; black, white, gray and ice blue. she had a little nook filled with books but they weren't hers thats for sure they were his and I knew it. I dropped the boxes and grabbed on and looked to her for permission to kill his memory. She nodded and let me burn them to a crisp and put them in one of the extra boxes by the door. I would be lying if I said that wasn't therapeutic for the both of us. Maybe more me than her. She probably needs to go kill something, or many somethings. Just then there was a knock at her door, it was Abe.

"Hey kids, lunch is ready. Christian you are 21 right?" I just nodded. "Good I feel like you two should go into town tonight get the feel of the land you know and meet Moroi and Dhampirs your age new friends." Rose sighed. I knew what she meant her 21st was in a couple month and none of our friends are here with us, and either way she would have to guard me if we went out. It wasn't fair to her.

"Mr. Muzuer? If Rose and I do go out tonight can we take one of your guardians so Rose can let lose just a bit? I feel that she should be able to have one more night of freedom before she guards me permanently." My head swiveled to her and I smirked. "That was just a joke Rosie." She blushed. I mean actually blushed. Ladies and gentlemen I got the Rose Hathaway to blush.

"Thanks Sparky and thanks dad. We will be down in a minute let me just finish up in here." Abe nodded and left us alone. I turned back to her but she was already there and with tears in her eyes. She was going to have to retell and relive what just happened not 24 hurtful hours ago as she told her parents. I instantly wrapped my arms around her, she was letting her guard down, she was scared I knew it. She had to tell our friends, so I can take the bullet this time. It's only fair we are in this together. And frankly I'm glad its with her I couldn't ask for a better guardian, friend, and maybe partner. All I know is I can't lose her.

"I'll explain it to them. You have done enough as it is. Add in where you see fit but let me do the talking, ok?" She just nodded her head against my chest. As her breathing slowed I pulled back and got to eye level with her. I moved the hair that stuck to her face behind her ears, and kissed her forehead.

"You are so strong Rose, but you need to let out the pain at some point." She nodded and I pulled her out of the room and down to the kitchen. I was glad to find the house hold very laid back. It was a relief to not be all proper the whole time. We followed Janine and Abe to the sun room to a round glass table in the center with light cascading around it. It was set for the 4 of us with our lunch already there. Rose ran to a seat and beamed up at her father as the dish registered in her head.

"You made Manti! Oh my goodness! Dad this is my favorite, thank you." He smiled back but said nothing as he pulled a seat out for his wife. Once everyone was seated no one spoke for a few moments. Rose nodded to me that she was ready and so was I. I wanted this out and in the open for those damn traitors. I cleared my throat to make sure I had everyones attention.

"Ahem.. ah so I guess its safe to say you both are wondering why Rose and I are here, why she is guarding me and so forth." Janine and Abe nodded in sync and Rose just poked at her food and eventually took a bite. "Well, early yesterday morning I got a frantic text from Rose to meet her at the Queens chambers. I thought something had gone terribly wrong. And indeed something had. You are aware of the bond yes? Well when I arrived I learned not only had we both been betrayed by those we had loved but Rose had to live it for a period of time. When Lissa and Belikov were confronted they tried to explain but I wouldn't let them, there was no use. I almost last control Rose stopped me." I paused trying to come up with an explanation for a change of guard. "Either way we were burned and hurt by them, we couldn't stay and be around them. So I asked Rose to be my solo guard. She agreed and we did the needed steps for that. We eventually found that we did absolutely have to leave Court and packed everything up from both of our apartments." Abe cut in.

"Wait didn't Rose just move in with Dimitri not too long ago?" I nodded glad he asked me instead of her. I could do this with out braking down for now at least. "Yes that made it easy to move everything of hers to my place till we could leave. Anyway, once we had packed up both our belongings we decided coming here off the radar would be the best. Adrain, Mia, and Eddie all had stopped by and saw that we were leaving. Then shortly there after we had a confrontation with none other than the Russian and Queen." I heard Rose sigh. She wanted to say something and she did just that. "The Queen and her guard knew that Christian was in his suite however they did not know that on the other side of the door stood 2 fully trained guardians and 2 other royal Moroi." Her mother and father gave her a strange look she shook it off and continued. I took this time too eat. "Christian moved to the door but I didn't like the scene neither did Eddie. Long story short Dimitri made a forced entry and came face to face with to barrels. Eddie holstered his once Dimitri froze but I stayed aimed. He tried to approach but I stood ground and engaged my weapon. He insulted my abilities and I shot out the light above his head scaring him and holstered my pistol and had him against the wall in seconds Christian was able to get me to stand down but god it was so hard." She shook her head as she recalled the confrontation. I took her hand across the table showing my support she took it, she needs me just as much as I need her. Rose shoved away from the table and excused herself and ran to the gym. No out to punch something. Abe and Janine looked to me.

"She hasn't let herself feel the pain of the loss, she's scared and just lost her first love to her best friend, hell to the Queen." I folded my napkin and stood up. "Thank you for lunch. Rose is right, this is delicious." I left and followed after her.

As I entered the gym started to take off my suit jacket and cuff up my selves of my white button up and undid the top 3 buttons. I laid my jacket and tie on the bench. Regretfully it made enough noise to make Rose turn around from her attack on the punching bag. She was flushed and crying. Her hair was falling out of its clip, and her heels tossed aside as well as her jacket. Her button up was practically undone reveling the top of her bra and the necklace given to her by her mom many years ago. I was awe struck by her beauty even when crying she is the most magnificent thing. By the look on her face she like the way I looked too. Her pricing eyes made me freeze but thawed when she spoke up.

"Thank you for telling the at lunch. I don't think I could have done it with out you." I just smiled and walked to find a pair of gloves like she had on. I made my way to the punching bag next to hers and started throwing them like her. I knew I was doing them correctly over the years Belikov, Eddie, and even Rose have done bits of training with me to an extent. As I made one final swing I turned to Rose, she had been watching me.

"You know what's ironic. The two people in our relationships that would most likely cheat because of their background didn't instead it was the all around saints. Hell what does that make us!" I was laughing at this realization. And Rose was smirking and nodding along. At least she understood.

'You're right Chris. Tonight we are going to go dancing, drinking, and more. We need to forget them." She paused and I just smirked, I was going clubbing with dancing and drinking queen. I walked over took her hand and spun her like Belikov had done many time before when we had to go to functions with the Queen. She gave a small laugh and we left to put my belongings in a guest room next to hers. It was roughly the same set up lost of windows. Though the colors where darker yet still close to hers. She said she was going to lie down for a bit before she gets ready to go out tonight. I agreed and soon found myself falling into sleep.

I was thrown awake by her screams. I had never heard such pain in someones voice.

"No no please don't leave me I need you please." And just like that more screams followed, ear pricing beyond belief. I ran next door and ran to her side of the bed. I shook her and shook her but she didn't wake. Her parents came busting in and together we were able to get her to wake up. She was shaking with fear, pain, and sadness. She locked eyes with me as I hovered over her. She took my hand, though it was a small gesture it meant the world. She dismissed her parents saying everything would be fine. I reassured them and said I would get them if anything changes, Rose wasn't to happy about that. But I didn't care we were talking about her safety what could be more important.

I sat on the edge of her bed, making it swing. She laid back in bed pulling me with her. I readjusted and laid in the middle of the bed. I wrapped her up in my arms and let her silently cry into my chest. I found myself crying silently as well though this didn't go unnoticed by Rose. She moved to be right on my level, still holding on to me like I was her life preserver. At last we were so close that our forehead were touching but it wasn't enough for me I wanted to be closer with her. She stared into my eyes as if trying to guess my thoughts, god I hoped it wasn't written on my face. But it leaned in to kiss me, and we did. It was amazing the passion the drive the love and connection. But it ended all to quickly. She pulled away but didn't leave my grasp.

"We shouldn't.. That was wrong… I'm sorry." She stammered on, it was adorable.

"Don't apologize it was perfect ok." She looked up at me with wide eyes. God it's amazing that once the thing you thought that owned your heart was not, instead its the one that guards it with their life. I leaned in again had crushed into her lips. It was a perfect bliss. She pulled away to catch her breath. I noticed the time and sat up, it was 6:30 pm human time. We are on there schedule here. Yay!

"Uh oh you better go get ready its already 6:30. Do you want to get dinner out or just head straight for the club?" She thought about it for a minute then responded with a smirk and nothing else.

"Ah I take it you just want to go dancing." She nodded and smiled. I knew she loved to dance and move. We had got the group of friends to go out one night to a club out side Court and go dancing for Rose and drinking for the rest of us being 21. She didn't seem to care she hit the floor and didn't come off. Every guy had their eyes on her Dhampir, Moroi, and human alike, most tried to make a move on her but Dimitri stood in their way. She had thought it was cute the first couple times but annoying ever since all she wanted to do was dance and he wouldn't let her. But I would, I wanted her too. For her enjoyment and mine as well.

"Shoo Shoo I have to get ready and I can't have you in here." I laughed and walked next door and got ready my self. I jumped in the shower quickly and pulled on a pair oh washed out jeans, white tee and a leather jacket and boots. I walked out and knocked on her door.

"Rose are you almost ready?"

"Yea just give me five more minutes." I sighed and smiled.

"Is this five minutes real time or Rose Hathaway five minutes?" I heard a small laugh from the inside. Since the academy the group has messed with Rose relentlessly on her ability to tell time for anything but guardian business.

"Go wait down stairs I'll be down soon." I did as I was told and found Janine and Abe in the kitchen looking over a computer and papers. It looked to be money management, my specialty, well one of them. Janine turned to see me and gave a small smile, I delivered one back. Abe took notice and got up from his seat and gave me a half hand shake hug combo.

"Son, I want to thank you for what you did for Rose, you got her out of the tide when she was drowning, I can't thank you enough. You seem to truly love her, more than he ever could. So you have my blessing if you two ever decide to take this further."

"Thank you Mr. Muzuer but she saved me just as much as I saved her." Just then I felt a new hand on my shoulder smaller but more deadly. Rose.

"Are you taking my style Christian. Leather is my thing." I turned to find her in a macrame looking off the shoulder tight little number in a dusty rose color and clear heels with silver points. I recognized the shoes right off the bat. I had given them too her as a joke last Christmas. The heels themselves were charmed and could act like a silver stake if need be.

"I didn't think you would ever wear them." I laughed and everyone's attention went to her shoes.

"Yea well I haven't had a reason to wear them till now so why not. Besides I can only cary one stake and my smallest pistol in this dress so it was a compromise for beauty."

"Well consider it accomplished." I said hoping she only caught the double meaning. She smiled acknowledging so. Janine cleared her throat and Abe, Rose, and I all turned toward her.

"How are you to guard in that? Do you know how compromising that would be for him Rose. You are literally putting him in harms way." I saw Roses jaw clench then release she was about to turn around and head back up stairs to change, she hated upsetting her mother but hated the thought of putting a Moroi in danger more. I grabbed her arm to pull her back and Abe spoke up.

"Janine, Black is going with them so the kids can have fun tonight before they start their new lives. Let Rose be, she is 20 and is the most deadliest guardian on the force and you know it." I saw her head snap up at that comment. Hans had said the same thing to Rose when we left. I have no doubt she was deadly dangerous, but had I snagged the best guardian. Of coarse she is how could she not she trains everyday for hours and hours on end. Janine clearly slouched being called out by her husband who knew their daughters rank and abilities. It must be funny the, decrased Hathaway out ranks the legend. I lace my fingers with her's and hold our hands out in front of us.

"Are you ready my Guardian? I heard you are a dancing queen, is true?" She blushed as we walked out the front door with Guardian Black on our heels. I opened the door of the SUV for her and she responded.

"Why of coarse my Lord, I wouldn't have it any other way." We remained holding hands the remainder of the ride all the while I watch the scenery and Rose is trying to get as much information out of the poor guardian of where we are going. Some place called 'Aslan's Den' translated Lions den. I picked on most of the Turkish we were met with, though Rose did most of the talking. Ever since she found out who her dad is she learned his language. Amazingly she learned it in full in less than a year.

When we came to the velvet ropes Rose nearly knocked over the bouncer with her smile and the swish of her hips, the poor Dhampir, he didn't know what hit him. As we walked in we were sucked into the best dancing club I have ever seen and I think Rose felt the same her grip on my hand tightened like she didn't believe it at first sight. I turned to guardian Black while Rose was still frozen by the look of the dance floor and told him he could do as he pleases we would be together on the dance floor. He nodded and he went to gab a high top table in the corner by the door. Finally time with this creature. I squeezed her hand, it seemed to pull her out of her trance.

"Would you like to go dance Rose?" She smiled and drug me to the dance floor as a new song started to play. It was Brake Your Heart, fitting for our situation. I could see Rose registering the song in her head. I led her through the crowd showing her off in every possible way. She twirled around me swinging her hips with out a care in the world. She was breathtaking.

Luda, now I may not be the worst or the best but you gotta respect my honesty

And I may break your heart but I don't really think there's anybody as bomb as me

So you can take this chance in the end, everybody's gonna be wondering how you deal

You might say this is Ludacris but Taio Cruz tell her how you feel

Now listen to me baby

Before I love and leave you

They call me heart breaker

I don't wanna deceive you

If you fall for me

I'm not easy to please

I might tear you apart

Told you from the start, baby from the start

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart

Whoa oh whoa, whoa oh whoa

There's not point trying to hide it

No point trying to evade it

I know I got a problem

Problem with misbehaving

If you fall for me

I'm not easy to please

I might tear you apart

Told you from the start, baby from the start

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart

That's all I'm gonna do woman

Listen, now I'm only gonna break yo heart

And shatter and splatter it all into little bitty pieces

Whether or not you get it all together then it's finders keepers and losers weepers

See I'm not tryin' to lead you on, no I'm only tryin' to keep it real

You might say this is Ludacris, but Taio Cruz tell her how you feel

Hey and I know karma's gonna get me back for bein' so cold

Hey, like a big bad wolf, I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone

Hey, if you fall for me, I'm only gonna tear you apart

Hey, told ya from the start, hey

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart

Whoa oh whoa

Whoa oh whoa

Whoa oh whoa

Whoa oh whoa

[NEXT SONG]

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down

Hey, walk out that house with my swagger

Hop in there with dough, I got places to go!

People to see, time is precious

I looked at my cotty, are ya out of control?

Just like my mind where I'm goin'

No women, no shawties, no nothin' but clothes

No stoppin' now, my Pirellis on roll

I like my jewelry that's always on whoa

I know the storm is comin'

My pockets keep tellin' me it's gonna shower

Call up my homies, it's on

Then pop in the next 'cause this mix'll be ours

We keep a fade-away shot

'Cause we ballin' it's Platinum Patron that be ours

Lil mama, I owe you just like the flowers

Girl you the drink with all that goodie powers

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down

From the top of the pole I watch her go down

She got me throwin' my money around

Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found

It's goin' down down

From the top of the pole I watch her go down

She got me throwin' my money around

Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found

It's goin' down down

Hey, shawty must know I'm the man

My money love her like her number one fan

Don't open my mouth, let her talk to my fans

My Benjamin Franklins

A couple of grands, I got rubber bands

My paper planes makin' her dance

Get dirty all night, that's part of my plan

We buildin' castles that's made out of sand

She's amazin', fire blazin'

Hotter than Cajun, girl won't you move a lil' closer?

Time to get paid, it's maximum wage

That body belong on a poster

I'm in a daze, that bottom is wavin' at me

Like, "Damn it, I know you"

You wanna shoot like a gun out of holster

Tell me whatever and I'll be your gopher

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down

From the top of the pole I watch her go down

She got me throwin' my money around

Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found

It's goin' down down

From the top of the pole I watch her go down

She got me throwin' my money around

Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found

It's goin' down down

Yeah, I'm spendin' my money, I'm out of control

Somebody help me she takin' my bank roll

But I'm king of the club and I'm wearin' the crown

Poppin' these bottles, touchin' these models

Watchin' they asses go down down

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down

As the music went on more and more people circled around us. To say the least we were not happy. We knew that we both were strikingly good looking but we seriously can't go anywhere with out drawing a jealous crowd. I could tell the music was winding down but I wanted to make a statement that Rose was mine now. I twirled her and sent her out and she came back just like I hoped; I caught her and hitched her left leg onto my hip and held it there. I smirked and she cocked her head to the side but didn't pull away, she eventually gave a smirk in return hopefully catching on to what I was doing. Talk about game changers.

"You know Sparky you are going to land your self a bar fight with a very angry man some day if you continue this." I gave a short lived laugh till I relised she was right, someone was going to want Rose.

"Well good thing we have enough time on our hands you can train me." I said leaning closer putting my lips near her ear. I felt her shiver, with what I hope was delight. She gulped and nodded. I pulled back and released her leg but kept my arms locked around her waist.

"Really? You'd train me to be like you? To fight?" She beamed up at me.

"Of coarse why not its not like we can go clubbing every night, besides I love the gym almost as much as I do my stake." She laughed, and slide her hand to cup my cheek. She looked dead into my eyes. And spoke her next words load enough so everyone heard them.

"Come on babe I have a feeling you are going to get lucky tonight!" I shuddered wondering if this beauty was joking or for real. She froze momentarily and made a sharp turn on her heel and there was flash. I followed her line of sight 2 male Strigoi walked in. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to Guardian Black and told him to watch me and not let me out of his sight. She slid her stake back into her holster and headed over to the male Stragoi. Not gonna lie I was jealous of what she did next but I knew they were going to be dead in under ten minutes at the very least. She had perfectly seduced them for them to follow her out back, and that took all of 4 minutes. She was back in 2 minutes with a little bit of blood splatter around her neck. She locked eyes with me and smirked. She looked around and flipped her hair to reveal both sides of her neck, bite free. Thank God. I knew she wouldn't let anyone degrade her like that. I know I wouldn't, I couldn't do that to her.

"Don't worry Chris its not mine." She said walking up to the high top table. She took a model's stance in front of the table everyone around us eye's instantly landed on her. "I think it's high time we return home, this has been enough excitement for tonight." Though she appeared relaxed she was anything but, the situation she just handled ruined her mood. I wonder what she did with the bodies, and what will she do for her marks. I nodded and Black and I stood up and kept Rose in between us, though she led the way out like she was in charge here. In all honesty she was the boss she always calls the shots. Hell the women had 2 Zeveda's and 6 Molnija marks.. well 8 now.

When we got home she called her mother, Pratt, and Black into the den and started barading them with question about Stragoi activity. I zoned out and began to explore the living room. I didn't notice Abe till he spoke up.

"Did she have fun before the attack, or was she on edge the whole time?" I smirked and sat across from him on the 2 person couch.  
"I don't think she will admit it but I think she was glad they showed up, she's been itching to kill something since everything happened." Abe laughed and took a sip from his glass it looked to be some sort of whiskey. "What was her time?" I smirked, "8 minutes, she did the most evil thing to get them to her to follower her though, every man in there would have followed her if she'd let them." We both were insanely proud of her and how far she has come.

"Haha, yes well she's too much for her own good, agreed?" I nodded she was certainly too pretty for her own good and others. Just then she busted through the den doors with 3 guardians on her heels. She was on the phone.

"Hey Syd!" Sydney? Why did she call Sydney? Then I remembered, Sydney was stationed with the Alchemists somewhere in Turkey. I heard bussing through the phone as she made her way towards the couch and fell on to the couch with her head in my lap. I played with her hair as she spoke on the phone.

"Hey! Can't I just call because I miss my favorite human? I'm shocked you would say that to your favorite creature of the night." I snorted, Syd had her nicknames for us and that was my favorite by far, same for Rose. She smacked my chest with her free hand playfully. I caught her hand and held it hostage in mine as everyone filled the chairs around us started their own conversations.

"Yea that's Christian…I uh..We..just ask Adrain later ok? Anyway I have a favor to ask…Oh please don't act like its a surprise, anyway can you send one of your lackeys to Aslan's Den….Only 2 they are behind the dumpster. Yea I'm at Abe's..yea sure I'll let him know. Ok great thanks Syd, make sure you checkin with Adrain as soon as you can. Okay love ya girl, haha bye." She locked eyes with me and slide and sat up and lead against my chest completely. I readjusted myself before my little friend could make his presence known. I slid my arm across the top of the couch and leaned back as Rose began to talk.

"Hey dad" Everyone's eyes shifted to Rose. She brushed it off and continued. "Sydney said she'll be coming over tomorrow to give me my marks and work out how to hide me and Christian while we are here, is that ok?" He nodded along and smiled to Rose. "Of course Kimz, you have earned them. Though just because the levels are high that doesn't mean you can go looking for a fight every time you get pissed off." She huffed. That's what they must have been talking about in the den. Of course she wanted to go "hunting" she's having a bloodlust with draw ever since attacks have died down around Court. "It's ok Rose you can take it out when we train." This made her turn and smile at me. She snuggled closer and I pulled a blanket over her to cover her up for my own sanity. Black spoke up next.

"Hey Rose if you want Pratt and I can show you some moves you might not know yet. Obviously you already know your mother's." She nodded towards him. "Yea that sounds like a plan I usually do a morning, afternoon, and evening train everyday when do you guys usually train?" Their mouths fell open at her training schedule I laughed and nudged her with my shoulder. "Wait till you get her in the ring you will be sore, I can't count the times Guardians would come from "Fight Club" to the infirmary with injuries after seconds with her." She blushed and slinked more into me and the couch. "I tried to go easy on them they are just too weak, honestly do they think they could beat me." It almost came out as a mumble. She didn't like to brag about her abilities, I knew that but she needs to own her strength. "I wouldn't expect anything less from the most lethal Dhampir." I said wrapping her in my arms and pulling her to me she cuddled in with me. No one seemed to mind our closeness if they did they didn't say anything I was great full for that. After a decent amount of small talk between our forming little family everyone broke away and headed to bed. Rose and I were the last ones to turn in for the night. Content in each others embrace she led me to her room and we cuddled on the couch in her room by the unlit fire place. That sucks. I started to get bored and moved to play with the it fireplace. I swung Rose to lay next to me across the couch, she curled up next to me with her back to the couched nestled against my chest I wrapped us in the blanket and freed my arm and started to control the fire. I made different shapes and animals this made Rose give small laughs. After a few minutes she shifted and ran her hand up my chest, leaving a burning trail behind. It rested it on top of my heart. She sighed we were contempt with our lives at this point in time. I noticed she was watching the flames. I got an idea to create a mark for our selves. I molded the flames to show our initials connected with a stake. I left it there until she noticed what it was. I heard her gasp when it finally clicked with her. She sat up slightly and leaned over me, to the point where we were sharing the same breath. I moved my hands to her waste and pulled her to the point she was straddling me.

"I love it Flames, its beautiful." She closed the spaced with a kiss. I responded immediately, pulling her closer. It was amazing, the kiss was filled with love, passion, lust, and pride. We battled for control, in the end I won. I pulled her closer and tangled my hands in her hair. She pulled back first, breathing heavy. She mumbled something about needing oxygen.

"Still doing the nicknames?" I kissed her neck, she leaned back. "Glad to see old habits die hard." She smirked

"Well that's not the only hard thing right now is it." I nuzzled into her neck and sucked and kissed till I heard the most eroticating sound escape from her swollen lips. I pulled back and laughed. I stared into her deep brown eyes and she stared right back into my ice blue eyes. She slide her hands around my chest and pushed flat onto the couch. I laughed in my head, she was asserting dominance over me. She moved her hands to the collar of my shirt and moved to the buttons. I couldn't wait any longe I crushed my lips to her and I flipped us over so I was on top. She didn't seem to mind as she worked on my shirt. I sure didn't mind I was to busy getting sueduced by her touch. I encased her in my arms and rubbed her lower back till I felt her warm skin against my own. We both froze at the spark the illuminated between us. That's when it all got awkward real quick. We sat up at the same time but not moving apart. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. We have a great flame between us but was it all because of our pain, were we going to fast? I felt her hand against my cheek.

"I know, its not easy is it. But it's worth it, to be happy." She knew what I was thinking. She stood up and took my hands in hers and led me over to her bed and directed me to lay down. Once she released my hands I jumped onto the bed sending it swinging. I heard her laugh and move over to where she kept her Pj's and changed partially hid by the bathroom door. If she tried to block my view she failed. The bathroom was cracked so that if you looked through you could see her reflection through the mirror. Her eyes flickered and caught mine in the mirror reflection. I smirked and relaxed and put my hands behind my head as she came back over to bed. She caught my smirk and jumped onto the bed. I laughed an pulled her to me as we got under the covers. I kissed her and pulled back.

"Good night Rosie"

"Good night Chrissy" I groaned and kissed her forehead and pulled her one last time closer and fell into sleep.


End file.
